Talk:Burrowing Snarrow
I saw a beta youtube video with a burrowing snarget with pale feathers. Could this be a burrowing snarrow? :I think this has been brought up before. We reached the conclusion that it was probably just early coloration of the Snagret. -_-; This information has been in the Snagret article for awhile, now. Also, it is best that we keep our opinions out of wikis. As editors, our job is to present all of the facts as to allow the reader to determine their own conclusion. ChozoBoy 18:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Yet nobody listens (Not so much on this wiki >.> but...) when I say that... can I quote you? :The assumption that the image could be a Snarrow was added in October and was part of a massive edit, probably why I didn't notice it (or object to it, because to be sure, I would have, going by the same rules you've got there). I'm all for keeping an open mind, but we can only be expected to go so far out onto a limb. Honestly, look at what we're going on here: a single very old, blurry, monochrome (or at least poorly saturated) image, from where? You can't even really tell from that thing that the coloration on that creature is any different from that of the current Snagret, and if it were, what on Earth would suggest that it were anything more than an early design? ::There is nothing to suggest it, maybe iti was early coloring or was played on a TV with crappy color and stuff... how are we supposed to know? We can't... :::Wait, whose side are you on? ::::I think yours. He's just saying we can't possibly know. Also, if you watch the whole video, you see how everything is lacking details, so, yeah, it's just an early design of a Snagret.-- :::::Mm, yeah, it's not right to indicate a link between this image and the Burrowing Snarrow when, in reality, there is none except that which we make. ::::::@JJ: Yours... @Prez: Exactly @Green: Your analitical phscology mumbo-jumbo hurts my head... :::::It hasn't been reverted? ::::No, we were too busy disscussing it... :::Hang on, what about the category? It's been categorized like that for a while in order to separate it from the rest of the enemies (since, being that it never actually appeared in the game, it's not an actual enemy). ::What do we put Journal Enteries under? :Category:Journal entries, and Category:Olimar's notes for enemies. You want to categorize it as a journal entry? ...Madness. Recategorised as before. :Category:Olimar's Notes would be good. I know the world is mad Green... For all who care, snarrows have wings and no tail. And the blue part of the Bur snarget are oddly feathers, instead of snakes scales. The burrowing snarrow can peck farther than a reguler snarget, doesn't have a blue/green build, have a simaler head to a Bur snarget, the wings may allow it to fly and use them for burrowing, and in a precise guess they are yellow, as blue + yellow = green, completing the snavian triangle. Most of the wing thing came from brawl. However, the snarrow may have a diffrent size, and can be red/pale.It was a short time to figure out-- the master --MewFan128 17:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know anything else... and hopefully it will show up in Pikmin 3.-- the master --MewFan128 22:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :How do you know all that about the snarrow? It's a really dark, canon secret...-- the master --MewFan128 19:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) All from Nintendo. I doubt anyone else will find this.-- the master --MewFan128 17:11, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I am not sure it WILL be in Pikmin 3 though.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 19:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Where did you find this exactly? ::Hmm. *does thinking pose*-- :::Hmm... indeed ::::Hmm...*stares at Mewfan*<_<-- Merge Should we merge this with Burrowing Snagret? After all, we could just create a sub-section saying "Burrowing Snarrow", and then get into the beta data.--Thenewguy34 09:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC)